Complete Opposites
by RubyRJ
Summary: Dusk-kit and Cedarkit are two Windclan cats. Despite the fact that they are sisters they are complete opposites. Each wants to become the leader of their clan someday, but for completely different reasons. This is the story of their life in Windclan. This is my first story, so please bear with me, it might not be very good. Plus I'm still working on it. Let me know what you think!
1. Chapter 1

**Alliances:**

**Windclan:**

**Leader:** Ruddstar-

a grey-brown she-cat with yellow eyes

**Deputy:** Honeytail-

a golden tom with golden eyes

Excellent balance, very wise and calm. Not afraid to speak his opinion or be embarrassed, always willing to try new things.

**Medicine cat:** Gingerfoot-

a ginger tabby tom with green eyes and white paws

Very agile and a skilled runner. Was training to be a warrior before switching to medicine cat apprentice. Is very patient and is willing to give any and all cats his time.

**Medicine cat apprentice:** Garlicpaw-

a deaf white she-cat with blue eyes

She's very intelligent and a fast learner. Gingerfoot was more than willing to take her on as the medicine cat apprentice when he noticed her watching him all the time as he worked, even though she was deaf.

**Warriors:**

Ivyclaw-

A dark brown tom with orange eyes

He is very good at fighting and pretty good at hunting. He has a short temper and sometimes gets sudden mood swings.

Plumnose-

a dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

Very keen senses, especially smell. Short-tempered and kind of snappy, but always does what she is told, no matter how much she doesn't want to do it.

Sedgefur-

a black tom with gold eyes

Very quiet and secluded. Never talks much. No apparent amazing talents or characteristics.

Tinytail-

a small black tom with a long tail and copper eyes

An extraordinarily good climber, especially considering Windclan cats don't seem to climb much, since they don't have many trees of their territory to climb. He is very social and is loved by almost all members of the clan.

Bouldercloud-

a large grey-brown she-cat with large paws and green eyes

Despite her size she's a pretty poor fighter. She is incredibly calm, relaxed and optimistic.

Sageheart-

a pale grey she-cat with amber eyes

Very kind and warm hearted, although she knows when she needs to be strict. Very intent on doing what is right and hates it when any cat does even a slightly bad thing.

Swiftface-

a rather pretty dusky brown she-cat with white paws, a white underbelly and orange eyes

Rather vain, can be snappy and rude, but still deeply cares about her clan and loved ones.

Her apprentice is Applepaw

Swancloud-

an old large long-haired white tom with gold eyes

Very relaxed and lazy. Is always asked if he wants to go to the elder's den, but he always refuses and says he can still help the clan (despite the fact that he hardly ever does). Very obedient and kind, but won't do extra work unless he has to.

His apprentice is Blackpaw

Fennelwhisker-

a small light golden tom with long legs and whiskers and green eyes

Very skittish, but friendly. Can be scared very easily and doesn't like fighting much. Very good at hunting.

**Apprentices:**

Blackpaw-

an all black she-cat with gold eyes

Very shy and introverted, but eager to help and very determined. Cares deeply about doing the right thing and wants to be the absolute best she can for her clan.

Her mentor is Swancloud

Her parents are Sedgefur and Sageheart

Applepaw-

a ginger tom with green eyes. Blind in his right eye

A very fierce and tough cat who likes Blackpaw. He is willing enough to help, but would prefer not to have to do much work (however he would do pretty much anything for Blackpaw)

His mentor is Swiftface

His parents are Fennelwhisker and Plumnose

**Queens:**

Buzzardcloud-

a brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

A very gently and kind-hearted she-cat. Loves all cats, and is very forgiving. She is very easy-going and relaxed and always looks on the bright side of things. Very hard to get her mad.

Her mate is Ivyclaw

Her kits and Dusk-kit and Cedarkit

**Kits:**

Dusk-kit-

A very dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes and a long tail.

Very defiant and stubborn. Doesn't like listening to others.

Cedarkit-

a dark brown tabby she-cat with orange eyes

Likes to be in charge and has strong opinions, but is still very willing to follow others. Has a strong sense of right and wrong.

**Elders:**

Beechfur

an old dusky brown she-cat with one white leg, a white underbelly and orange eyes

the oldest cat in the clan. Very cranky and spends almost all of her time sleeping or complaining.

Mother of Swiftface

Smallwhisker

a small golden tom with dark green eyes, both of which are now blind

A very quiet cat who isn't afraid of anything. Still believes that he could still be a warrior, but the other members of the clan tell him that he's too old. Has trouble walking. Both of his eyes are now blind due to old age. Likes kits and apprentices but isn't a huge fan of any other cats in the clan.

In nursery of the Windclan camp two kits snuggled up to a brown tabby queen. The smaller one yawned and wriggled around, but the larger one stayed silent and didn't move. The larger kit, Dusk-kit, hardly ever moved. The smaller kit, Cedarkit, yawned once more. Their mother pulled them closer to her with her tail. This time Dusk-kit yawned, but she didn't just yawn. Slowly, one first then the other, her eyes flickered open. Her large bright orange eyes blinked in the bright light of the world. Cedarkit wriggled around again, as though trying to reach her sister. Her sister stared blankly at her, not really sure what to think. Her mother purred and pulled Dusk-kit closer to her. Dusk-kit yawned once more and closed her eyes before falling asleep. A dark brown tom walked into the nursery.

"Dusk-kit opened her eyes." Buzzardcloud, the queen, said quietly while smiling at her mate, Ivyclaw. He looked at the kit and also smiled slightly.

"Did she? What about Cedarkit?" he asked.

"Not yet." Buzzardcloud purred. "But that's fine. She can take her time." Ivyclaw nodded slightly and quietly padded out of the den.

The next morning Cedarkit woke up before either Buzzardcloud or Dusk-kit, who were the only other cats in the nursery at the time. She yawned and wriggled, her usual morning "routine" and let out a tiny mew. This was enough to wake up Dusk-kit. Dusk-kit's orange eyes opened for the second time. She watched her sister again, still not sure what to think. She looked at her mother, still asleep. She blinked a few times, still confused by the world, before closing her eyes. But she didn't go back to sleep. Now it was Cedarkit's turn to open her eyes. Her eyes opened faster than Dusk-kits. She looked around. "Mrow?" she said, very confused by what had just happened. What were all the colours and shapes and objects and sights? "Mrow!" she said, almost scared by the world around her, but at the same time she was in awe. Her mewing woke up Buzzardcloud. She noticed that Cedarkit's eyes were wide opened. "Mrow!" Cedarkit said again. Buzzardcloud smiled.

"It's fine, little kit." She said softly. Dusk-kit opened her eyes again and kept watching Cedarkit. She snorted a little before looking up at her mother. Her mother smiled even wider. Ivyclaw walked quietly into the nursery. He noticed that both the kits' eyes were open.

"Hello." He whispered. He looked at each of the kits. He looked at Dusk-kit for an especially long time. "This one is going to be a good fighter, you can tell." He said quietly.

"I'm sure she will be." Buzzardcloud purred.

"WAKE UP!" Cedarkit yelled down Dusk-kit's ear a few moons later. Dusk-kit just turned over and growled. Cedarkit waited a few seconds before trying again. "Please?" she aksed.

Dusk-kit sighed. "No." she mumbled.

Cedarkit frowned. "Why not?" she asked. Dusk-kit didn't even answer.

"Cedarkit, would you please leave your sister alone?" Buzzardcloud mewed softly. "It's so early. Even the warriors are just starting to wake up."

Cedarkit smiled. "Exactly! The warriors are getting up! If we want to be the greatest warriors we can be for our clan than we need to get up at the same time starting right now!"

Buzzardcloud sighed. "No you don't. You're just kits, and you need to rest. Please try to get back to sleep. And look, you're going to wake up Bouldercloud." Bouldercloud had just moved into the nursery a few days before, expecting Tinytail's kits. The large grey-brown queen was asleep at the other end of the nursery. Cedarkit nodded.

She lay back down, but even though she tried to fall asleep she kept waking back up just before dozing off. She gave up and quietly got up, careful not to wake up her sister, mother, or Bouldercloud. She left the nursery and padded into the camp. The early morning was dark. The sun wasn't even peaking over the grassy hills of the moors yet. The air was cold, but Cedarkit just shook her fur and told herself that the cold would prepare her for waking up in the cold early mornings when she became a warrior.

"Well, you're up early." a voice behind her said, startling her and causing her to jump. It was Ivyclaw.

"Morning, Dad!" Cedarkit mewed happily. She climbed up her dad's fluffy tail and onto his back.

"Good morning." Ivyclaw replied with a yawn.

"Good morning, Cedarkit. Morning, Ivyclaw." a golden tom said as he padded over to them. "Morning, Honeytail." Ivyclaw meowed, bowing his head in respect for the deputy.

Cedarkit just stared at Honeytail. "I want to be the deputy someday!" she mewed, while jumping off of her dad's back and padding over to Honeytail.

"I'm sure you or your sister would both be fine deputies." Honeytail purred to her.

"THANK YOU!" Cedarkit exclaimed, overjoyed that the deputy would give her such a nice compliment. The two older toms watched as Cedarkit grabbed a mouse by the tail and started dragging it over to the nursery.

"Where are you going with that?" Honeytail asked. "That mouse is way too big for a kit like you to eat."

Cedarkit dropped the mouse for a second. "It's for my mom!" she mewed proudly, puffing up her brown fur with pride. Ivyclaw smiled as he watched Cedarkit drag the mouse into the nursery. "You must be proud of your daughter." Honeytail said to Ivyclaw. Ivyclaw just nodded.

Cedarkit dropped the mouse next to Buzzardcloud. Buzzardcloud opened one eye. "Is this for me?" she asked quietly, lifting her head. Cedarkit nodded. Buzzardcloud smiled and licked Cedarkit's head. "Thank you very much, Cedarkit." she purred, and bent down her head to eat the mouse. Dusk-kit finally lifted her head up and opened her eyes. She looked over.

"How come you didn't get me one?" she asked, rather upset that her sister hadn't gotten her one.

Cedarkit thought for a moment. "I can only grab one mouse at a time. I'm not as strong as you, ya' know." she explained. Dusk-kit just snorted and slowly got up. She left the nursery. _If she's not going to get me anything to eat, than I guess I've got to go get something myself._ She thought. Cedarkit padded along close beside her. _Why does she always follow me around so much?_ Dusk-kit thought. She shook her head and chose a small mouse off of the pile. Cedarkit didn't take anything and just watched her sister eat. Dusk-kit only ate about half a mouse before kicking it away. She stood up and headed back for the nursery.

Cedarkit sighed and walked over to the half-eaten mouse. She knew that her sister wouldn't finish it and would just toss it away when she was done, which was why she hadn't taken anything. She had told her sister so many times that she wasn't supposed to waste prey. She even explained that it was in the warrior code. _'We're just kits, not warriors.'_ her sister had replied. _'We don't need to follow the code yet until we're apprentices.'_ Then Cedarkit had tried to tell her that they still did need to follow the code, but Dusk-kit had refused to listen and just walked away. Cedarkit buried the skeleton of the mouse. _I wish she wouldn't do that._ She thought while thinking about her sister walking away. _Sometimes it seems like she doesn't care about me. But she's my sister, she's supposed to care about me._ She pushed the thought out of her head and reminded herself of something her mother had said about some cats not necessarily showing their affection, even when they really did care. 'It's_ important not to judge a cat based on what they seem to be like. Sometimes you'll be wrong.'_


	2. Chapter 2

"I heard that you were practicing fighting with your sister." Dusk-kit could hear her father's voice say from outside the nursery. She tried to fall back to sleep, but suddenly sat up. Cedarkit landed where she had been laying. "Aw, come on." Cedarkit complained to her sister. "Why didn't you let me catch you?!"

"For Starclan's sake, Cedarkit," Dusk-kit said standing up. "You really thought you could catch me? Yeah right! When rabbits fly!" She crouched down. Cedarkit also crouched. Dusk-kit noticed that Ivyclaw was sitting in the nursery entrance, watching them. _All right. Let's show him what I can do._ Dusk-kit thought to herself. Cedarkit lept suddenly at Dusk-kit. Dusk-kit stepped out of the way. She then took her turn to jump at Cedarkit. The leap started well, but she lost her balance and ended up falling on Cedarkit instead.

"Hey! Why'd you just fall on me? That's not how you fight!" Cedarkit wailed.

Ivyclaw sighed. "Cedarkit, I don't think she meant to fall on you."

Cedarkit turned to Dusk-kit. She stuck her tongue out at her and winked. "I know..." she said, turning back to Ivyclaw. Dusk-kit roller her eyes.

Applepaw appeared from behind Ivyclaw. "Do you want to see how a real warrior fights?" He asked them. He unsheathed his claws and started looking around. _He's probably looking for Blackpaw..._ Dusk-kit thought. She rolled her eyes again. _He's practically obsessed with her._

Cedarkit's eyes lit up. "Can we really watch you?!" she asked. She crouched down again, her rump wiggling in the air.

"Well duh," Applepaw said. "That's why I asked..." He turned around and noticed Blackpaw. "Hey, Blackpaw. Would you perhaps like to show the kittens a practice fight?" he asked her hopefully. Cedarkit could tell that he was nervous about asking her. It was rare to see Applepaw nervous. Well, rare for him to show he was nervous.

Blackpaw started to follow a large white tom out of the camp. "Sorry, Applepaw," she said. "I have to go hunting with Swancloud." She was obviously disappointed that she couldn't show the kits a fight.

Applepaw put his head down. "Oh, that's right. Sorry for asking." he said. He sighed. Ivyclaw smiled. "I could help you." he offered, standing up, but Applepaw didn't look so excited.

"Maybe another time." he said. He stood up and walked away. "What?! Come on!" Cedarkit yelled after him.

Dusk-kit looked at her father. "Can't you just make him show us?" she asked. "You are a warrior after all."

Ivyclaw shook his head. "I might be a warrior, but I shouldn't make him show you unless he wants to." he watched Applepaw talking to Swiftface, his mentor. "And he obviously doesn't want to unless it's with Blackpaw." He smiled, remembering what it was like when he and Buzzardcloud were both just apprentices.

Dusk-kit padded out of the den and over to the fresh kill pile. She looked at it. "There isn't much for me to choose from..." she muttered to herself. She turned away and decided to get something later. "When I'm a warrior I'll catch so much prey that I can have as much as whatever I want." she decided. But then she remembered Cedarkit saying that warriors were only allowed to take what they needed, not what they wanted. Dusk-kit sighed. She say Honeytail talking to Ruddstar. A small light when on inside her head. _If I become leader_, she thought _Then I can have as much as I want. After all, it does say in the warrior code that the leader's word is the code, right? Of course, I only know that from Cedarkit telling me about as many times as there are stars in the sky..._

She suddenly found Cedarkit on top of her. "Oof!" she said as she hit the ground.  
"HAHA!" Cedarkit said, triumphantly. "Look, Dad! I told you I could catch her!" Ivyclaw smiled and purred.

"That's my girl!" he said proudly. Cedarkit was obviously very happy with the compliment, because she started purring.

"Get off!" Dusk-kit yowled at her sister, shaking her off. Cedarkit landed on the ground and smiled at her sister.

"Oh yeah!" she said, suddenly remembering. "Smallwhisker said that he wanted to see us today!" She started walking towards the elders' den and gestured to Dusk-kit with her tail to follow her.

_Smallwhisker?_ Dusk-kit complained in her head, standing up and starting to follow her sister. _But... he's old! Why does what he want matter?_ She searched in her head for a reason as to why the elders mattered, but couldn't find one. She found herself standing at in the elders' den with her sister.

Smallwhisker lifted his head. He couldn't see the kits, as he was blind, but he could hear them enter. "Ah! Hello, young kits!" he said, delighted to see them. "It's so nice to have the company of someone young in here. Beechfur isn't exactly young..."

"What do you want?" Dusk-kit asked, a little snappily. Cedarkit glared at her, and gave her the 'Don't be rude!' look. Dusk-kit just rolled her eyes.

Smallwhisker didn't seem to mind that she was a bit snappy. _I suppose he must be used to it, _Dusk-kit realized. _He does live with Beechfur, after all._ Beechfur was by far the snappiest cat in the clan (though Cedarkit liked to argue that Dusk-kit was a close second).

"I wanted to give you kits a lesson. Please always remember this. Oh, and you might want to sit down. This is a very long story." Smallwhisker began. The two kits sat down. "One time my mother met a cat from Starclan. She didn't believe in Starclan until she met the cat. The cat was her father. He was upset that she believed Starclan didn't exist. She had been very sad after his death. She thought she would never see him again. He didn't like to see her sad, so he went to her in a dream and told her that if she believed in Starclan she could see him again when she died. So the moral is, believe in Starclan."

The two kits just sat there, as if waiting for more. "Is something the matter?" Smallwhisker could sense that they were expecting something else.

"If you don't mind me saying," Cedarkit said politely. "But you said that the story was long. That really didn't take that long to tell." she pointed out.

Smallwhisker looked confused. He thought for a moment. "I guess you're right..." He said. "I suppose there could have been more to the story that I just forgot about. I could have sworn that there was more..." he looked like he was in deep thought, so Dusk-kit gestured for Cedarkit to leave with her.

"What a waste of our time." Dusk-kit complained as they left the den. "I'm never going to be like that when I'm an elder." she announced to her sister.

"Yeah you're right. You're probably going to be more like Beechfur." Cedarkit teased. She dodged out of the way as Dusk-kit lunged at her.

"No! Because I'm going to be the leader when I get older!" Dusk-kit said proudly. "And no one is going to stop me. You just watch! I'll be the greatest warrior ever! The leader will have no choice but to make me the deputy!"

"Really?" Cedarkit said, smiling. "I was planning to become the leader too. If I ever become the leader, I promise I'll make you deputy!" She stood up and started walking towards the nursery.

Dusk-kit just sat there. "But I'm going to to become the leader first. Of course, I guess I'll make you deputy when I become the leader." She suddenly found herself being lifted up. She looked up and saw her mother carrying her to the nursery. She saw some of the warriors watching her. _This is just embarrassing..._ she thought as she watched them.

Her mother put her down in the nest with Cedarkit. "I think that you would both make great leaders!" she said to the two kittens, and started to wash them.

"Stop, please." Dusk-kit said. She wriggled away from her mother and went to a different part of the nursery. She laid down and closed her eyes. Suddenly she found Cedarkit snuggling up with her. She smiled, which was rare. She wasn't a huge fan of being with the other members of the clan like her sister was, but she didn't mind her sister. Soon the two kittens were both asleep, their chests raising and lowering slowly.


End file.
